¿cuándo te enamoras?
by WildGirl'sLife
Summary: TH. Nessie ha estado enamorada de Jacob mucho tiempo, que pasara cuando el le diga lo que siente?. Mal sumary, plz entren es mi primera historia One-Shot


Dos días…

Paso demasiado tiempo desde que recuerdo estar enamorada de Jacob Black, el hombre de mi vida y mi amor verdadero, es sin duda alguna el chico más especial del planeta, y por alguna razón me ama como yo a él.

Recuerdo pasar todos los días junto a él en los pasillos del instituto y sentarnos juntos en clase de biología, pero jamás pensé que él, el chico más lindo de toda la escuela se fijara en mi…

Flash back

Miraba como todos salían del instituto y ahí estaba yo esperando a que me fueran a buscar por haber descompuesto mi auto, pero ya que, es el castigo que me merezco.

-hey, tu eres Renesmee cierto?- no puede ser, esa voz…

Me voltee para darme cuenta que era él, el chico de mis sueños me estaba hablando, _ok Nessie respira y no digas ninguna tontería…_

s-sii- genial se me traba la voz en este preciso instante que pensara de mi…

mmm... puedo sentarme contigo?-pregunto dubitativo y… ¿nervioso?

Cl-cla-claro- rayos Nessie di algo coherente

Oye tu te sientas con Claire verdad?-oh no díganme que no le gusta Claire…

Si, porque preguntas- bravo a mi…

Por que tengo un amigo llamado Quil al que le gusta y me pidió que averiguara cosas sobre ella así que vine a hablar contigo- ok no es tan malo como creí que seria.

Pues como que quieres saber?-

Mmm… que te parece si vamos al starbucks del centro comercial y hablamos un rato, te parece bien?- solo pude asentir, me parecía la mejor idea del mundo- de acuerdo, vamos-

Lo seguí hasta su moto y antes de subir le mande un mensaje a mamá diciéndole que no viniera por mi, que luego iba a la casa.

Me subí atrás de el abrazada a su gran espalda musculosa, me sentía de gelatina, cumpliendo mi sueño de estar con el, así…

Llegamos más rápido de lo que creí, y cuando me di cuenta estábamos pidiendo un café, yo pedí mi favorito, Moka blanco frappe y el pidió un capuccino fríoreo frappe, nos sentamos en una de las mesas del balcón del starbucks frente a frente.

bueno que quieres saber?- pregunte, con un muchísimo mayor estado de animo.

Cuantos años tienes?- preguntó y yo me quede en shock, no las preguntas eren sobre Claire?

No las preguntas eran sobre Claire?- sonrío de una manera que debería ser ilegal, dejaría a muchas chicas con un paro cardiaco con esa sonrisa.

Mmm… talvez mentí un poco, la verdad es que tenia meses deseando invitarte a salir pero no me atrevía- contesto un poco apenado. Oh por dios, le gusto, si que lindo es todo. Espera Nessie todavía no sabes si te ama como tu a él…

Tengo 17- el sonrío , me sonrío a mi.

Ok Nessie mmm… tu sabor de helado favorito- un minuto…

Como sabes que me dicen Nessie?- eso era muy raro…

Vas a creer que soy raro… eh preguntado por ti en todas parte y se casi todo de ti. Nessie estoy enamorado de ti… - soy la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Jake…- me sonrío de una manera dulce y llena de amor, se acerco ami lentamente y… junto sus labios con los míos, mi primer beso y era con el amor de mi vida, era un beso dulce pero que reflejaba nuestro amor, lentamente nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos, con unas sonrisas de idiotas enamorados en la cara y me dijo…

Ness, quieres ser mi… novia?-

Lo bese de vuelta dándole así el beso que cambiaria mi vida…

Fin flash back

Y aquí estoy yo, a dos días de casarme con el amor de mi vida, de ser su mujer, y vivir felices para siempre…

Podría haber un mejor final? No lo creo, estoy con el amor de mi vida, apunto de compartir mi vida con el ser más importante para mi, apunto de convertirme en Renesmee Carlie Black… tenia que terminar un ultimo poema y podría mandar mi libro a la publicación, seria el segundo y estoy muy emocionada…

Un nuevo amor por Renesmee Cullen

Todo lo nuevo

es desconocido.

Y como todo lo

Desconocido,un

amor nuevo siempre

trae sorpresas.

¿cuándo te enamoras?

En el momento en que

descubres que te

sientes feliz y sin

miedo. Si se acaba,

sabrás que fue parte

de lo que ahora eres

y siempre habrá otro

amor. ¿Cuándo es

eterno? Cuando

aprendes a

quererte a ti

más que a nadie.

Dedicado a mi futuro esposo Jacob Back…


End file.
